homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
012416-Pale Pranks
teasingAsperity TA began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:30 -- TA: She places her phone in her lap and stares at nothing for a moment as she waits for the purple in her cheeks to fade. Her talks with Eribus always left her blushing for some reason and this last talk was no excpetion. "Oh dear." Her voice is very quiet. CC: He'd been lying down, splayed across the pile. He sat up and leaned forward, stretching out to touch his toes. "Wasp wasp that?" TA: "Oh!" She's surprised. "Uh. Eribus and I were talking about... things..." CC: He immediately seems interested, a teasing smile on his face. "...things?" TA: "Yes. Things." Her face is still purple and she looks away. CC: He playfully nudges her with his shoulder. "What kinda things?" TA: "Promises made and things relating to me." She's still not looking at him. CC: "You look great in that shade of purple, just so you know." TA: She wrinkles her nose and sticks out her tongue at him. "Buzz!" CC: He smirks at her. "Buzz buzz!" TA: She relaxes her face and turns to actually look him. "I have a question for you?" Her tone has switched from playful to serious. CC: The teasing died off quickly, replaced with curiosity. "Yes?" TA: "One of the things Eribus and I talked about was.... chucklevoodoos." TA: "And maybe me figuring out how to activate them." CC: He raises an eyebrow, but said nothing at first, seemingly mulling over what he'd been told. CC: "So...you want to activate whatever latant chucklevoodoos you mite have?" TA: "Yes." She messes with the hem of the dress and doesn't say anything more for a while. TA: "I want to be able to protect what I have, Nyarla. TA: " CC: "I definitely see the appeal." TA: "Do you... do you support my decision?" Lorcan sounds hesitant now. CC: He shrugs his shoulders, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head. "Why wouldn't I?" TA: "Chucklevoodoos aren't exactly what most trolls have in mind when the word 'protect' is brought up." CC: "It's not what you have, it's how you use it. I'd trust you with chucklevoodoos if you had them." CC: "As long as they don't make sylladex conquering sweaters." He added as an afterthought TA: "As much fun as that sounds, I think I'd get culled for using them like that." TA: "But thank you, Nyarla. I... I was worried that everyone won't understand." CC: "They mite not." CC: "But I mean, it's just another brand of psionics, even if there are bad connotations." TA: "Nightmares, general insanity, other things that are worse..... I could go on, but I'd rather not. TA: "I'm going to talk to Aaisha about it too... I think she deserves to know." CC: "Hehe, okay. It's an especially dangerous and kind of roundabout brand of psionics." TA: "There we go. He gets the hesitation.." CC: "Yet, I don't hesitate at the thought of them." CC: "So why does Aaisha deserve to know?" TA: "She... She freaked out the first time I talked to her, before I was actually in the game." TA: "She deserves to know my decision about activating them." CC: "If they're even there." TA: "True." She continues to mess with the hem of her dress and smiles a little. "But I think they are?" CC: "I think it'd be really cool if they were." TA: Her head snaps up. "Really?" She sounds shocked. CC: "Of course." TA: "Oh." She puts her hands over her face. CC: "I'm certainly not opposed to my moirail having awesome hidden power." TA: She doesn't say anything. CC: "So, how would having chucklevoodoos make you feel?" TA: "I... I don't know? I haven't given it much thought other than 'maybe I can protect my friends and quadrants'." CC: "What kind of abilities do you think you'd have?" TA: "I don't know. I don't know much about chucklevoodoos. It's not like I was given a guide that said 'Here's what you can fuck up with chucklevoodoos!' when I pupated, Nyarla." CC: "I'm only asking what you think. I've got a pretty good idea about what it's like awakening psionic powers." TA: "I guess I'd hope for something that can incapacitate." CC: He nods along. "Sounds simple and useful." TA: "But chucklevoodoos aren't usually so simple...." TA: "At least not from the stories I've heard." CC: "Not from what I've heard either, but remember, it's not what you get, it's how you use it." TA: "I know..." CC: "I'm sure that it'll bee interesting however it goes." TA: "I just hope that I'm right and I do have them..." CC: "Heh, me too." CC: "So, did Eribus support this too?" TA: "Yes. He did." She smiles a little and drops her hands from her face. "He's supportive of a lot of things that I do." CC: "As is the matesprit way, it seems." TA: "Which I'm... thankful for?" CC: "Is there any reason you wouldn't be?" TA: "I don't know really. I'm still new to the whole positive attention thing. It's a nice change, sure, but all at once like this is really hard to handle." CC: "I know it is. It's better than being told 'no' though, don't you think?" CC: "In this case, at least." TA: "It is. But at the same time? At least I'd understand that 'no' a little better." CC: "What do you mean?" TA: "No is very simple. No is no regardless of who you're talking to. No means no." TA: "It usually doesn't have strings attached. Unlikes 'yes'." CC: "Hmm, that's a fair point." CC: "Do you think Eribus and I have strings attached?" TA: "No? I don't know?" She shakes her head a few times. "I don't know Nyarla. I really don't. I'm still so new here I don't know if anyone has a hidden agenda." CC: He shrugs again. "I'm only asking if you think so. Obviously everyone's got their own goals, I wouldn't call most of them 'hidden agendas'." TA: "I don't want to be used." CC: "I'm not using you and Eribus is even less likely to do it than me. Do you suspect one of us?" TA: "No. Neither one of you." CC: "It's alright if you do, you know. I'm okay with you saying so." TA: "I. I just don't know how to take all of this attention? I'm not used to trolls being friends with me unless they wanted to use my status for something." CC: "I'm not used to starting friendships without it being to 'use' those friends for their status." TA: "Then I guess we knew very different sets of trolls." CC: "I should say so." TA: She scoots a little closer to him before messing with her dress again. "I have... Another thing to ask." CC: "It's a lovely dress and you look great in it, you don't need to keep tugging at it." TA: "Not about the dress....." CC: He smiled. "You can ask whatever you like." TA: "I want to... Well I want to scare everyone when I get back? But I need a few things to make it happen." CC: "Scare everyone?" TA: "Yes. Scare everyone... Except you, Eribus, and Aaisha." CC: "Sounds like a good prank in the works. How do you intend to do it?" TA: "Face paint." CC: "...face paint?" TA: "Did I stutter." CC: "No...but....what?" CC: "What would you do with face paint?" TA: "What do you think I would do with it?" CC: "...are you going to masquerade as a subjugglator?" CC: "...are you going to become a subjugglator?" TA: ".....maybe to the first." TA: "No to the second." CC: "I mean, I'm not going to judge you." CC: "Just caught me off guard, you know?" TA: "That's why I'm telling you now instead of springing it on you later." CC: "Hehe, thanks for that." TA: "You're welcome." CC: "Reaching out for chucklevoodoos at the same time you take up the mirthful face paint...yeah, I mite have gotten ideas if not for the briefing ahead of time." TA: "Well with any luck, no one will know about the chucklevoodoo reaching.. That's not something I really want to broadcast to everyone." CC: "Your secret's safe with me." TA: She reaches out her hand toward Nyarla. "Thank you." CC: He takes the hand in his own. "No thanks necessary." TA: She smiles at him and shakes her head. "Of course there is." CC: He smiles back. "Hehe, if you say so." TA: "I think there's always a reason for me to thank you." TA: "And be thankful for you." CC: "And to me you'll always be welcome." TA: Her face turns purple again and she doesn't respond. CC: He laughs softly. "That waspn't too much, wasp it? What you said wasp so much sweeter." TA: She shakes her head furiously and giggles a little. "Buzz." CC: "Buzz buzz~" A wide smile plasters itself on his face as he leans into her. TA: Lorcan leans back into him and laughs again. "I'm glad you're here with me." CC: He throws his arms around her as he falls back on his back, aiming to tug her down onto him. "Me too. It wasp so lonely here before." TA: She makes sure to keep her horns away from him as she lets herself be tugged down. "I can't imagine being here alone... Well.. even if I was here before..." CC: "Heh, like I said, I wasp put on lockdown for a while. Most of my time here has been spant alone." TA: "I don't think I was on lockdown the first time? But then again I didn't do much anyways." CC: "It's honestly been a bit lonely here for me. I've never really felt like the handmaids liked me. Serios and I haven't met up much on this side of void. And Libby...heh, yeah." TA: "I think one of the Handmaidens likes me, at least. But you have me now." CC: "Heh, probably Moira, she seems to be the more open one, at least where I'm concerned." CC: "Granted, probably not anymore." TA: She shudders a little. "Maybe. But I don't think she'll try and hurt you...." CC: "I don't think so either, but I don't know what to even say to either of them." TA: "Apologizing would be a good first step." CC: "What's the first step in that apology?" TA: "Find them and hope they're willing to listen to you." CC: He sighs. "Heh, thanks." TA: "Sorry... I don't really apologize much? So I don't really know how to do it properly." CC: "It's fine, but I don't really think that "I'm sorry" will cut it." CC: "I mean, she gave up her eyes. How do I even atone for that?" TA: "That's not something I can tell you, Nyarla. It's something that comes from you." She pokes his chest to emphasize her point. CC: "Yeah, that's very fair." CC: "Yeah, I'll think of something to say to them." TA: "I believe in you, Nyarla." She smiles at him and pats his face. CC: He leans into the hand, a small smile growing. "Thank you, Lorcan." TA: "Of course!" She giggles a little. "Buzz." CC: "Heh, you magnificiant moirail." He leans in with a kiss CC: to her forehead TA: Her giggles stop and she blushes purple. "Nyaaaaaaaarla!" CC: "Looooooorcaaaaan!" TA: She wrinkles her nose and maneuvers herself around to face him. "Nyaaaaaaarla!" She kisses him on the cheek. CC: "Looooorcaann!" He's laughing up a storm, jokingly rubbing at his cheek. TA: She pokes him in the side, gently of course, and kisses his other cheek. "Buzz!" CC: He gives an amused look, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Buzz!" He raises his hands to either side of her face, kissing her nose. TA: She stops and her eyes go wide. Purple rushes to her cheeks and she giggles quietly. "Buzz..." She wrinkles her nose in a smile. CC: He grins mischeviously, buzzing happily. TA: Lorcan reaches up and pokes him on the nose. "Pale for you." CC: He brings up his hands, making the shape of a diamond. TA: She mirrors him and buzzes quietly. CC: "We're so pale it's gross, you know?" TA: "Well yes." She laughs a little. "I'd say we should flaunt it, but I think that would make everyone hate me." CC: "But wouldn't it be worth it though? Seeing their faces?" TA: "It really would." She gasps a little. "We should do it while I have the face paint on!" CC: "Oh that'll be glorious. I can do your face paint for you if you'd like." TA: "Yesssssssssss." She smiles and shows off lots of teeth. "We gotta do the thing, Nyarla." CC: "We're gonna do the thing, Lorcan." He's grinning ear to ear. TA: She paps his face once. "You are the best moirail." CC: "Not as good as you." TA: "Mm I beg to differ." CC: "Then we'll have to agree to disagree." He returns the pap with his own. TA: "I'm okay with that." She smiles softly and covers one of his hands with her own. CC: "An impasse it is." CC: "We could compromise and say that together we're the best moirails." TA: Lorcan wrinkles her nose again and nods. "We are the best moirails, it's us." CC: "Of course." TA: "What kind of design were you thinking for the face paint?" CC: "I don't have much of an idea just yet, do you?" TA: "A little." She smiles again, showing off her teeth. CC: "Tell me aaall about it." TA: "A very big, very toothy, grin painted over my mouth." CC: "Sounds nice and simple. I can do that." TA: "Perfect. Just like you." CC: He's blushing. "We're talking about you and your looks here, not me." CC: "Granted, Perfect is still a great description." TA: "Mm. But I'd prefer to talk about you." She's turning purple again. CC: "You're so interesting to me though, but it's whatever you like." TA: "I'd like to know my moirail better since we've got all this time on our hands." CC: "What do you want to know?" TA: "I don't know? Everything?" CC: He makes a thinking face. "Anything in particular?" TA: "No. Just stuff about you." CC: "Hmmm, well...I'm Nyarla Aesona." CC: "I'm an 'ex'- business troll." TA: She makes a face. "No shit?" CC: "I don't really know what to tell you. It used to be that I could go on a whole spiel about myself to show off." CC: "For you, it's different." TA: "Hmm." She puts one finger to her lips as though she's thinking. "Then tell me things that make you happy. Things that aren't me." CC: "Hmm...Aaisha, obviously. Fashion, money, hornets, honey and honeycombs, my lusus, my friends, dancing, running, and some other stuff." TA: "You like dancing?" CC: "I love dancing." TA: She nods thoughtfully. "Dancing is fun, I'll admit." CC: "Heh, dancing saved my life." CC: "Not in a literal sense...well, maybe." TA: "....what?" CC: "It taught me grace and footwork and how to balance with these horns of mine." He rubs one of them for good measure. TA: She giggles a little and pats one of her own. "I think I'm happy with mine being as small as they are." CC: "Yours are lovely. I love mine, even if they're an inconvenience." TA: "Mine make for headbutting people if they grab me from behind worth it. Serrated backs and all." CC: "Mine are wonderful for headbutting people. Heh, don't help me too much if they get grabbed." TA: "Yours are perfect, Nyarla, for you." She smiles. CC: His face wasp overidden with a deep blue blush, complete with buzzing and a bit of stammering a bit. TA: "Your turn to blush it seems." She paps his cheeks with her hands and kisses his nose. CC: "Heh, uhh, buzz, yeah, it's, buzz, the horns. I...I kind of get overwhelmed too, buzz, abuzz-about them." He looks away, but there's no way it'd make the blush less visible TA: She giggles and boops his nose. "Come on, Nyarla. Your blushing is pitiable." CC: "Lorcan, please, I'm, buzz, I'm...ugh." He throws his hands in the air. "You win." When he lets his hands down, they immediately reach for her as he hug tackles her onto the pile. CC: He's laughing. "Guess that means you're the better moirail." TA: She squeals and wraps her arms around him. "Nyaaaaaaaarlaaaaaaaaaa!" Her voice is full of laughter. TA: She laughs into his shoulder. "Maybe!" CC: "Looooorrcaaannn! My magnificant moirail!" TA: Lorcan blushes and gives him a squeeze. "My dearest diamond." CC: He squeezes her back. "I'm pale for you." He says it tenderly. Softly and sincerely. TA: "I'm pale for you too." She nuzzles into his shoulder and purrs. CC: He holds up a single hand. A hand making half of a diamond shape. TA: She puts her hand up to complete the diamond. "Best moirails?" CC: "The best." TA: She snuggles in closer. "I'm glad I have you." CC: He does the same, full on cuddling with her. "You're great." He sighs, contentedly. TA: "So are you." CC: "Not as great as you." TA: "Mm. Agree to disagree." CC: "Works for me." TA: She giggles and kisses his cheek. "Good. Because it works for me too." CC: He returns the cheek kiss. TA: Her cheeks flush purple and she squeals, burrowing her face back against his shoulder. CC: He seems shocked after her squeal, as if unable to comprehend it. CC: "You've just hit a whole new level of pitiable." TA: "Oh nooooooo." Her voice is equal parts teasing and actual woe. CC: He cranes his neck to give her another kiss on the cheek. TA: She giggles and gently smacks him on the back. "Nyarla please!" CC: She only encouraged him to keep at it, trying to cover her whole face in pale smooches TA: "Noooo!" She squeals again and tries to wriggle out of his grip. CC: "Muah! Muah! Muahahahaa!" His attack wasp relentless. TA: She shrieks a giggle and wriggles harder to escape. "Nyarla nooo!" CC: "So pitiable." It's a sigh. The kisses trailed off in exchange for sitting and holding her close. TA: She relaxes and takes deep breaths. "So are you, you know." CC: He pulls her all the way into his lap, papping her face. TA: She sighs and leans into his hand, her rusty purr starting up. CC: "I can't get enough of you, you know." TA: "The feeling is mutual, my dearest diamond." She continues purring. CC: "My magnificant moirail." His hands move to run his fingers through her hair. TA: She smiles and purrs louder. "Mmmm." CC: He slowly, hesitantly reaches up to her horns, stroking them gently. TA: She freezes for a moment and side eyes her moirail. She doesn't say anything, but stops purring. CC: He draws his hand back, quick as a flash. "Sorry sorry sorry!" TA: "I've... never had anyone touch my horns before?" She sounds confused. CC: "I'm sorry if that wasp untoward, I should've asked. I'm really protective of my own horns, I don't know why I'd think that wasp okay." TA: "It's just weird?" She shakes her head a little. "The head petting is nice though. Don't worry. This... this is all still new to me." CC: "I know I'm weird, sorry. Horns are just...I mean, I guess...I just...I like horns, okay? Growing up with my set of horns, they hold a special bit of significance for me. CC: " TA: "You're the right amount of weird for me, Nyarla." She shrugs and goes to put his hand back on her head. "Just right." CC: "You sure? I'm a horn touching freak though." He gives a hollow laugh. TA: "Do you want to talk about it?" She turns her head to look at his face. "We've got this wonderful, slightly destroyed, pile. Perfect for feels jams and tickle fights." CC: "Heh, thanks, but I don't know. Horns are just significant to me. " TA: "Hmm." She makes a thoughtful face. "That's understandable. I can respect that, at least." CC: "My horns mean a lot to me. A lot of good and bad has come with them. The roots go all the way to the core of my being." TA: She paps his face once. "Our horns are pretty important." CC: "They're the biggest buttons I have, honestly. Outside of a fight when I'm headbutting someone, no one touches my horns. No one. Anyone who lays a claw on them is getting hurt, except you and Aaisha." CC: "In which case, I'd melt or something." TA: "Shoosh." Pap. "No one can touch you without your permission." CC: "Thanks. You can, if you like." He lays a hand over her pap hand TA: She tentatively reaches up and touches the base of his right horn. She had touched her own horns, sure, but never anyone elses. "Hmm." CC: And he reverts to the blushing and buzzing mess that he wasp earlier. TA: She giggles and runs her fingers back as far as she can reach. "Is this melting? Because if it is, it's really cute." CC: His face is as blue as his blood and he's leaning into her hand almost needily. He can't even muster a response to the cute comment. TA: She stops and runs her hand back the opposite way. "Pffthehehe." CC: His state stays the same, a nigh incoherant mess. TA: She giggles harder and has to drop her hand back to cover her face. "Nyarla please." CC: With her ministrations over with, he falls over onto her. His longer form wrapping itself around her, still blushing, still buzzing, still mostly incoherent. TA: She squeals quietly and pulls her arms up to her chest. "Nyaaaaaaaaaarla!" She's laughing again. CC: "Loooooorcaaaannn!" It comes out slurred, but amused sounding. TA: She laughs harder and cuddles up against him. "Nyaaaaaaaarlaaaaaaaaaaa." CC: "Loooooooooocaaaaaaaannnn~" It's a sing song this time TA: She kisses his nose gently. "Nyaaaaaaaaarla~" She mimics him. CC: He retaliates with a immediate kiss to her own nose. "Loooorcannnn~ " TA: She wrinkles it and sticks out her tongue. CC: "Paler than the soft light of a moonlit night." TA: She blushes a little now. "Well who knew you were a poet?" CC: "Oh diamond mine. There'd be none better than you in a diamond mine." TA: "Nyarla please." She's laughing again. "We all know the best moirail is you." CC: "Oh greatest 'rail. Purveyor of Pale. My feelings are true blue as my blood and the oceans. Illuminate my trail that I may prevail. Lest I be lost to the dark and without pale ambrosia." TA: "Oh my gods what?" She can barely contain herself long enough to talk. Her face is also very, very purple. CC: "You heard me" CC: "My diamond desire. Palest of fires. My truest salvation when sunk in a mire. A choir of liars couldn't douse your pyre, but would earn my ire and have a tire iron wrapped in briars in their ass in a hot second." TA: "What?" She can't contain it any more and laughs hard enough to shake. CC: He laughs along with her. "Sorry sorry, I couldn't think of the proper rhyme to wrap that up with and I'd already started." TA: "It.. It works." She tries to stifle her laughter. CC: "I'm happy that you're happy with it." TA: "I'm happy being here with you, Nyarla." CC: "I'm happy that you're happy." TA: "Happiness all around!" CC: "I know I'm happy when you're around." TA: She blushes again and wrinkles her nose as she smiles. "I'm happy when you're around too." CC: He leans in with a kiss for her nose. "Wrinkling your nose like that is adorable, just so you know." TA: "Of coooooourse it is." CC: "Yes, of course it is. It's you, after all." TA: She's definitely purple again. "Nyarlaaaaaaaaaa." CC: "Lorcan." TA: "Pffbtltbththt" She blows a raspberry at him. CC: "What? It's a lovely name and I enjoy saying it." TA: "You sound like Eribus." CC: He shrugs. "We share a quadmate with a nice name." TA: She giggles and turns purple. "If you say so." CC: "Hehe, as a matter of fact, I do." TA: "Bluh!" CC: "Pbbbhfbfhtfhptfphbft" He blows a raspberry of his own. TA: She makes a snorting noise and blows one back. CC: He doesn't back off. Leaning forward and putting more force into the raspberry. TA: "Oh ew don't get your spit on me!" CC: "You started the raspberries, you had it coming." He shrugs innocently. TA: "I'll admit to starting it, but no I didn't!" She puts her hands on either side of his face. CC: "You got your spit on me too, it's fair." TA: Lorcan looks him dead in the eye. "You want to see fair?" CC: He raises an eyebrow. "...yes?" TA: She leans forward and moves one hand out of the way and proceeds to lick his cheek and quickly back away. CC: Oh, ewwww." He pulls away to rub at his cheek. TA: Lorcan smiles widely. "Fair." CC: "No." He seems serious now. "Not fair..." TA: "Yes fair!" She pouts a little. "You kissed me a lot!" CC: He seems to be sizing her up for a moment, then he leaps into action. "TICKLE TACKLE!" HE proceeds to do exactly that. TA: She stares at him, not reacting. "Nyarla... What are you doing...." CC: "..." He stares at her, confused. "...are you not ticklish?" TA: "No." She tilts her head a little. "Are you?" CC: "Everyone is...or so I thought." TA: "No... but thanks for telling me!" She proceeds to try and tickle him. CC: "Fuuuuuck!" And so commences the flailing. TA: She laughs as she tickles him, dodging the flailing limbs the best she can. "Want me to stop?" CC: "YES, PLEASE." He's flailing as best he can. TA: She laughs louder, but stops. CC: He scoots a little ways away, catching his breath. "...so unfair." TA: "That you're ticklish and I'm not?" She grins again. "So fair." CC: He pouts at her, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. TA: "Oh don't do that." She scoots over to him and perches her head on his shoulder. "It's too cute." CC: He relaxes himself when she puts her head on his shoulder. "Yes, you are." TA: "Shoosh you. I want to compliment you and your pitiable things." CC: "Hehe, is it your turn to make poetry for me?" CC: "Serenade me to sleep, maybe?" He gives a yawn. "I am pretty tired, actually." TA: "No." She yawns and presses her face into his back. "I want you to cuddle me again while I sleep." CC: He maneuvers himself to face her, a wide smile on his face. "Can do." He lies down on the pile, tugging her to lay down with him. TA: She cuddles up close to him and nuzzles against his chest. "Mm. Perfect." CC: "Indeed." He's wrapped his arms around her and already begun drifting off. TA: She yawns again before falling asleep. -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 09:00 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla